Catalyst
by Half-elf
Summary: Catalyst: something that causes change in any situation. Can a makeover act as a catalyst in the relationship of two long time friends?


Catalyst

By: Half-elf

AN: This is just something that has been in my notebook for… well, quite a while so I thought I'd type it up and post it. This is just a fun little thing that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Scooby Doo" or any of the characters therein.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

The three tumbled into the living room, dropping luggage along the way. With a sound akin to a groan, Daphne collapsed onto the couch. "We need a real vacation. Seriously, I'm more tired than when I left."

Velma dropped next to her with a groan while Shaggy practically fell into the armchair with a tired "Yeah."

A tired silence filled the room while Shaggy and Velma Fought against the sleep pulling them down. It shattered when Daphne sat up excitedly and turned to Velma. "I've got a great idea."

Without lifting her head from the back of the couch or opening her eyes, she pleaded tiredly with her friend. "Daph please…"

"No, I swear, it'll be great." All traces of fatigue were gone from her voice.

Velma cracked open one eye to observe her friend. "I'm afraid to ask." Shaggy chuckled quietly.

Pointedly ignoring him, Daphne continued to explain her master plan to Velma. "How about you and I go for a spa day?" Velma sat up in interest. "We'll get makeovers. They'll do your hair, your makeup, mani, pedi… the works. You'll look fabulous."

Without opening his eyes, Shaggy replied tiredly. "Like, she already looks great." Both women blinked at him owlishly. The stunned silence allowed him to come fully awake and he back peddled as quickly as possible. "I-I mean… sounds like fun. Have a great time." He ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

Daphne's gaze flickered over to the blushing Velma and she smirked. "Let's go then." Reaching out she snagged Velma's wrist and dragged her to the door. "Time to get pampered."

For the next few hours, Velma was poked, prodded, pulled, slathered with paint and everything else Daphne deemed necessary to fall into a relaxed state. Although, she hated to admit it, she really was enjoying herself.

The massage loosened tense muscles, almost putting her to sleep by the end of it. The facial left her skin tingling delightfully and Daphne swore she had a new glow about her. A lengthy, and surprisingly enjoyable, shopping trip followed then the girls made their way home.

Daphne practically shimmered with excitement and anticipation when she walked in the door. Fred got up from where he was sitting with Shaggy on the couch. "Wow. You look great." He kissed her lightly. "But where's Velma?"

She frowned. "She's refusing to come in. She's too nervous." She turned to the door. "Come on, please. You look great."

"I look ridiculous!" Came the stubborn reply.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You do not." In a firmer tone she continued. "Now get in here." After a sigh, Velma shyly entered the room, fidgeting slightly. Daphne beamed when she saw Fred and Scooby's surprised faces melt into smiles but she smiled wider when she saw Shaggy's jaw drop.

Velma smiled sweetly at her friends. Her hair was pulled back from her face with two clips and the glasses that rested on her nose had a thinner frame than normal. In place of her normal attire was a figure flattering red dress that fell a few inches above her knees. On her feet was a pair of strappy high heeled sandals.

Fred blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah, row." Scooby's tail wagged in excitement.

Fred smiled widely. "You look amazing."

Blushing, Velma smiled back. "Thanks." She looked to Shaggy who still hadn't moved. "Shaggy?" He continued to stare. With a little pain in her voice she repeated. "Shaggy?"

He started and swallowed hard. "Uh… Y-you look… you look good." He blushed and looked down. "You look real good."

Velma smiled brightly.

Daphne grabbed Fred and Scooby and dragged them out of the room… as quietly as possible of course. With one last glance over her shoulder, she left them to themselves.

Velma sat next to him. "Thanks, Shag." Keeping her eyes on the ground she continued quietly. "But, you know, I feel a little weird. Dressed like this I mean." She began to twist her fingers together nervously. "I just… I just don't feel like myself."

He looked up, studying her profile carefully. "I think you're gorgeous like this."

Her head snapped up and a flash of disappointment and hurt went through her. It was strange but she sort of hoped… She looked down to hide the hurt in her eyes.

Reaching out, Shaggy gently tipped her chin up so he could see her eyes. "But, like, I think you look even better when you're being yourself."

Smiling brightly, Velma threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Shaggy!"

He laughed and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're you, Velms." He hugged her tighter. "Wouldn't have ya any other way."

She sighed and snuggled into his chest. Stroking her back with one large hand he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Thanks Shaggy."

He shifted and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime Velma."

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Tonight?" he looked at her, confused. Licking her lips nervously, she pressed on. "Tonight. You… me… you know…"

"Like a date you mean?" She nodded and he smiled. "Like, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

She gave him a big smile. "Good." Slowly, the smile slipped from her face. She licked her lips nervously. He looked down at her, about to ask what was wrong, when she stretched up and kissed him.

Shock rippled through him but he recovered quick enough to press his own lips more firmly against hers, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments she pulled back, breathing heavily, and looked into his dazed face. She smile softly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tonight, six o'clock." He nodded mutely and she smiled wider. With a coy smile she turned and sauntered out of the room.

Shaggy followed her every move until she was out of sight. "Zoinks." He collapsed back onto the couch with a happy sigh. "Can't wait."

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. So, hit that little button there and let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
